Dead Gorgeous
by xxxangel wings
Summary: There's a ghost in out house," Yaya told them. Everyones eyes widened. Yaya had the gift to sense things that were... Well strange. "But how? Were the dead ones!" Amu asked her
1. The Ghosts are Us

**Skyler: OK! First Fan Fiction! **

**Amu: What's this one about?**

**Skyler: Well *gets interrupted by Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Is it Amuto?**

**Skyler: *says sweetly* Yes Ikuto it is Amuto *arrow pointing to angry symbol on forehead***

**Ikuto: YES!!!!! THANK YOU LORD!!!!!!!**

**Amu: NO!!!!!! CURSE YOU LORD!!!!!!!**

**Skyler: You *points to Ikuto* Shut up and you *points to Amu* your acting WAY to overdramatic**

**Ikuto: Can't blame me! Amuto!!!!!!**

**Amu: THERE HAVE BEEN OVER ONE MILLION AMUTO STORIES!!!! COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!!**

**Skyler: Wow... People really must like Amuto huh?**

**Rima: Why is it called **_**Dead Gorgeous**_**?**

**Skyler: You'll see...*evil grin***

**Yaya and Michiko: GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**

**Skyler: *sigh* I don't own Shugo Chara**

_**~~Dead Gorgeous ~~**_

**~Normal P.O.V. ~**

A pink haired girl walks up the stairs of the mansion near the lake

_Creak! Creak!_

The stairs creaked with each step

The pinket was rather beautiful. Her hair was long and shiny and the shade of bubble-gum pink with a single red ribbon holding it in a loose, low pony tail. She had sparkly, honey-golden eyes that were emotionless and still. She was wearing a blue dress that reached half-way up her thighs, creamed coloured, opened toed, knee high boots. And lastly had two white coloured sleeves that weren't connected to her dress. **(Pic on profile)**

This girl was none other than Amu Hinamori

_Whoosh!_

A gust of wind went past her back

"Michiko... What seems to be the matter?" Amu turned around

Behind her was a princess-like girl. Shiny, longish, light blond hair with two moron ribbons holding her hair in two pig-tails at the front. Her dark brown eyes seemed to just shine in the sunlight but where the same stillness and emotionless as Amu. She was wearing a light brown collared dress that reached just past her knees but was opened waist down showing a halfway up her thigh white dress she was wearing underneath. Her matching light brown coloured was folded over and had matching maroon ribbons on it too. **(Pic on profile)**

This girl was none other than Michiko Hotori

"Nothing really... Just... Have you seen Yaya and Rima? They've been gone for a while."

"No can't say I have."

_Whoosh! Whoosh!_

"Don't worry. We're back," a voice can from behind Michiko

Michiko turned around, "Ah. Welcome back."

Behind Michiko were two more beautiful girls.

The first one was a lady-like girl with elegant, wavy dirt blond hair with a black hair band with a black bow in the middle to keeping her hair neatly back. Her honey-golden eyes were just a bit darker that Amu's and the same stillness and emotionless as Amu and Michiko. She was wearing a classic looking, pink dress with a fluffy light pink jacket. On her feet were white socks and shiny black shoes. **(Pic on Profile)**

The second girl was a very cheerful looking girl. She was the only one out of the four girls with a huge smile on her face. Her shiny chestnut brown hair was tied up in two loose pig tails but not all of her hair the rest of her hair was tied on a loose low pony tail all held together by a blue ribbon. Her dark brown eyes were filled with happiness unlike Amu, Michiko and Rima. She was wearing a baggy dress that was cut so it showed the top part of her shoulders and reached to her knees.

**(Too lazy to explain the rest! Pic on profile)**

"How were your parents?" Amu asked Rima

"Just fine... They were a little bit sad though."

"Don't worry Rima. Everyone's parents are bit sad when we see them, "Michiko said trying to comfort her

"Yes! That's right Rima... Tan..." Yaya said

"What's wrong Yaya?" Amu asked

"Oh no! It's nothing!"

"Hmm?" they all say raising an eyebrow

"Really it's nothing!"

"You can't fool us Yaya. You stoped midway from saying `Rima-tan'" Michiko ensured her

"OK fine..."

"Well what is it?" Amu asked

"There's a ghost in our house" Yaya told them

Everyone's eyes widened

Yaya had a gift to sense think that were... Well strange

"But how? We're the dead ones!" Amu asked her

_**~~Dead Gorgeous ~~**_

**Skyler: And I'll leave it at there**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Skyler: Umm... Hello?**

**Rima: Well now I know why it's called **_**Dead Gorgeous**_

**Skyler: *big cheesy grin* Hehehe! I know for a first fan fic it's pretty good!**

**Amu: You kidding!?!? Pretty good?!?! IT'S AWSOME!!!!**

**Ikuto: Hate to admit it... It was good...**

**Everyone but Skyler: O_O* thinking: Did he just say it was good?***

**Skyler: HA! I GOT THAT ON TAPE!!!!!! *replays on tape***

**Replay on tape recorder:**_** Hate to admit it... It was good...**_

**Ikuto: GIVE ME THAT TAPE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Skyler: NO WAY!!!!!! *flees on a duck hover bike thing* (watch Gakuen Alice Hotaru's weird thing)**

**Amu: Umm... Please R &R! Skyler will only update when she gets 3+ reviews! **

**Yaya: SO GET CRACKING!!!!!! **


	2. Visiting our Graves

**Skyler: T_T**

**Ikuto:*points to Skyler* what's wrong with her?**

**Amu: She only asked for about 3 reviews but she got 8 instead**

**Skyler: I like to thank: Foxgirl18, coonbuddy1, pop-virgo97, , Runa Tsukiyomi, Hinamori-leyka, Mysterious Angel Girl and xheyxhaleyx! Thanks so much *bows***

**Amu: Yes thank you so much!**

**Ikuto: Whatever...OWWW!!!!**

**Skyler: *says sweetly* be nice Ikuto *imaginary arrow pointing to Sky's foot on Ikuto's***

**Amu: *sighs* Sky doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Skyler: Oh! *lifts foot from Ikuto who is now holding his foot* I forgot to put in everyone's ages!**

**Ages:**

**Yaya, Kairi - 13**

**Amu, Rima, Michiko, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Lulu- 14**

**Utau – 15**

**Ikuto, Kukai – 16**

_**~~Dead Gorgeous ~~**_

**~Amu's P.O.V. ~**

"But how? We're the dead ones!" I asked her

"YAYA DOESN'T KNOW AMU-CHII!!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped

"Yaya stop whining your 13," Rima pointed out

"BUT YAYA STILL IS YOUNG!!!!!!"

"Amu? Shouldn't you get going? Visit your family I mean," Michiko told me completely ignoring Rima and Yaya's argument

"That goes the same for you I believe."

_Whoosh! Whoosh!_

And with that we went with the wind to the graveyard

We hide behind a nearby Sakura tree that was growing not too far from Michiko's grave

Today's a special day for Michiko, Rima, Yaya and I

Today's the day of our...

_Death..._

The accident wasn't too long ago

Just 2 years ago. Yep I died when I was twelve

I never got to do the things I really wanted

Neither did anyone else

I wish...

I wish that we could just come back to life. So we could have a second chance at life...

But that...

That will never happen

"Amu?" Michiko asked in a concerned voice

"Umm, what is it?"

"You OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff."

Michiko raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask

"I'm gonna visit my family OK?"

"Sure."

_Whoosh!_

I hidden behind the angel statue nearby my grave

Funny isn't it?

You think as a ghost you'd be able to walk through walls. Pull pranks on anybody and they won't know it's you because you're a ghost and no one can see you

But you can't

You can't walk through walls. Some people are able to see you or sense you

Being a ghost seriously sucks

**~Michiko's P.O.V. ~**

"Sure," I replied

_Whoosh!_

"Finally she leaves."

I look out to see if _he_ was there

And what do ya know!

He is...

_Nii-chan... _

Tadase Hotori, my older twin brother

**(****Ikuto:**** WHAT!?!?!!? TAGAY HAS A TWIN!?!?! ****Sky:**** *pointing a gun at Ikuto* say one more word and that's a shot from the Baka Gun. It's all part of the story)**

Tadase-nii-chan and I always had a good relationship. We looked alike besides our eyes that is. Even though we looked different doesn't mean we are. We never fought or teased each other. We always just talked to each other about our worries. Well he did. I didn't. I didn't need to. I could just read what he's feeling in his heart

Right now, it's sadness

"HI Imoto-san. I brought you your favourite flowers, purple lilacs and white lilies," he said with a sad smile placing the bouquet in front of my grave stone on the ground

It breaks my heart to see him like this

A tear rolls down my cheek

"Ikuto-nii-san is coming too, but Utau can't. She's busy with work again!" he tries to laugh but I could tell it was fake

He sighs, "I guess there's no point in pretending around you huh? You are the `Heart Reader' after all!"

I make a sad smile. Another tear escapes from my eye

"Oi Tadase."

**~Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

"Oi Tadase."

He doesn't turn around, "Hi Ikuto..."

I sigh, "People are gonna think you weird talking to yourself," I pointed out

"I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to Imoto-san."

I sigh again. I can't blame him

He and Michiko were always so close...

"I still can't believe that Imoto-san is really gone..._Forever_."

I hear a sniff from behind the Sakura tree

I tune and look, then smile, "I don't think she's really gone forever."

"Huh?" He finally turns around

I look back at him, "She's always in your heart right?"

He places his hand on his heart, "Yeah... I guess so..." He smiles...

A true smile

I look back to the Sakura tree

Michiko's standing there. Smiling brightly and mouthing two words to me...

_Thank you_

I don't know why but...

I can see her ghost form and ONLY Michiko

At first I freaked. I mean who wouldn't?

But I got used to it after a while

_Whoosh!_ I hear from the Sakura tree

I turn and see a bubble gum pink haired girl placing her hand on Michiko's shoulder

Michiko nods...

And they disappear

I'm feel a light blush creeping up

_She's so beautiful_

"Tadase we better get going."

He nods, "Right. Bye Imoto-san."

Today is a REALLY depressing day for Tadase

Today's the day of his sister's death AND the day we're cleaning out her room

I feel sorry for him...

Walking back to his house was silent trip

_He's in deep though..._

When we got back I could see Tadase's mum walking down the hall

"Oh! Ikuto-san, Tadase! Your back! I left most of Michiko's thing still in her room. You can keep a few of them Tadase then we're cleaning the rest," she told us and walked away

Tadase quickly walked to Michiko's room. Probably wanting most of her stuff before anyone else could get their hands on it

I followed him the door was closed

I opened it and...

Still the same

It looks like this room hasn't been touched; besides that Tadase's mum comes in here to clean the dust once and a while

I walk in and see a framed photo on her bedside table

It was a picture of Michiko and her friends messing around on April fool's Day at school

They were all wearing their school uniforms and doing different gags

**(Sky: Their all wearing their school uniform like in the anime/manga)**

One was doing a gaga called Bala-Balance. She was dirt blond that had wavy and reached her waist, held back by a black hair band.

Another one was shoving her mouth full of candy she had a brown bag.

**(****Sky:**** Guess who that is? ****Amu:**** Yaya...)**

Michiko was pulling her cheeks out and sticking her tongue, making the gaga `Weird Face'

Also a bubble gum pink haired girl was also doing that gag

AI felt another blush starting to creep up

_She's the girl from before! She looks... So... Happy_

The only thing different about it was the light blue streak going down her left side bang

"Ikuto-nii-san? Are you OK?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm OK... Umm Tadase?"

"What is it Ikuto-nii-san?"

"Who are these people in the photo?"

"Oh! Their Imoto-san's best friends! The short blond one is Rima Mashiro. The one eating the candy is Yaya Yuiki. And the pink haired one is Amu Hinamori," he blushes

I notice. Then I smirk

"Aww. Does the Kiddie King like _Amu_?"

"DON'T SAY HINAMORI-SAN'S NAME LIKE THAT!"

"Like what _Amu_?"

"Don't say my name like that..." I hear a female voice say

I look around. No one was there but Tadase, but then I look in the mirror

In the mirror was a girl with bubble gum pink hair with her arms crossed

I look back no one was there

I look back into the mirror.

She was gone...

_I need more sleep..._

**~Amu's P.O.V. ~**

"Don't say my name like that..."

Bluey looks around

_He'll never be able to see me_

But he can

I was shocked, but didn't show it

_Whoosh!_

"Guys I'm back."

I saw no one... Good I'm alone

"AMU-CHII!!!!"

Spoke to soon

Yaya jumps to try and hug me, but I move at the last second

_CRASH!_

"Amu? What was that crashing noise I just heard? You didn't make Yaya crash did you?" Michiko asks in an I-know-what-happened-but-just-to-make-sure voice

"Shouldn't you know by now? And anyway why was Yaya MORE excited to see me?"

"That's easy. We found out who the ghosts were when you were gone," Rima replied plainly

"What do you mean ghosts? I though Yaya said there was only 1?"

"No their 8 and we found them," Rima and Michiko told me at the same time

"So who are _they_?"

"Amu-chan!" I hear four voices say from behind me

I turn around and my eyes widen

"Ran! Miki! Suu! Dia!"

_**~Dead Gorgeous ~**_

**Skyler: All done!**

**Ikuto: THERES NO AMUTO!!!!!!!**

**Skyler: Keep whining and that's either the Baka Gun *holds up* or Tadamu. So which one?**

**Ikuto:*mutters: Stupid writers, blackmailing me with Tadamu...***

**Skyler: I can hear you!**

**Amu: What's the Baka Gun?**

**Skyler: Let me show you Amu! *points at Ikuto and shots***

_**BAKA!**_

**Skyler: Hotaru Imai invention #1- Baka Gun. When shot makes a `Baka' sound. Very good for shooting at idiots like Ikuto here *points to Ikuto***

**Ikuto: HEY!!!!!**

**Skyler: Advance version. Baka Canon *holds up*, two times the power, two times the effect...*evil smile***

**Amu and Ikuto: Pure evil...**

**Skyler: Please R&R! I'll only update when I have 3+ reviews!**

**The Guardian Characters: HURRY UP SO WE CAN BE IN THE STORY!!!! **

**Suu: Desu!**


	3. Weird dream, Weird day

**Amu: Sorry I'm... Late umm... *sees Sky sitting on the couch reading manga***

**Sky: *looks up from book* Yo *makes peace sign***

**Amu: Shouldn't you be working on your stories?**

**Sky: Not yet... Waiting for something**

**Amu: Waiting for what?**

**Sky: A certain blue cat... that should be here right about...**

**Ikuto: *slams door open***

**Sky: Now... *puts manga on table and picks up a notebook***

**Ikuto: *angry vein one forehead* YOU!!!!! *points to Sky***

**Sky: So Amu what do you think about this recipe?**

**Amu: Sounds yummy Sky!**

**Suu: Yes desu!**

**Ikuto:*another angry vein appears* HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!!!!!**

**Amu: *scratches the back of head * Hehehe *sweat drop* Sorry Ikuto**

**Sky: Oh! I forgot something! *grabs Baka Gun from bag and points to Ikuto***

_**BAKA!**_

**Ikuto: *crashes into a pile of boxes***

**Amu: *sweat drop* Umm... Why?**

**Sky: *picks up manga again* coonbuddy1 asked me to**

**Amu: Why did coonbuddy1 ask you to do that?**

**Sky: Ikuto was being mean... *gets IPod and plays 'Love Today Mika'***

**Ikuto: Stupid doesn't own Shugo Chara...**

_**BAKA!**_

**Sky: I might have my ear phones on but I can still hear you baka *continues reading***

_**~Dead Gorgeous ~**_

**~Amu's P.O.V. ~**

"Ran! Miki! Suu! Dia!"

"Long time no see Amu-chan!" Ran cheered

"Cheerful as always."

"Of course!" Ran said giving thumbs up and sticking her tongue out

"That's Ran for you," Miki said nodding

"That's right desu."

"Kusukusukusu."

"They never change do they?" I say smiling

I hear 3 gasps of shock behind me

I turn around to see Rima, Michiko and Yaya to have an 'O' mouth

"What?" I snap in my 'Cool & Spicy' voice

"Cool and Spicy's back!" I hear Ran say

I blush, "SHUT UP!!!!!"

"Oh! She's mad!"

"Run away!" I hear the other three say

I sigh, "Shugo charas always brighten the mood but they can sure be annoying..." I sigh again

"WE ARE NOT ANNOYING!!!!" They all shout including Michiko's Shugo chara Caramel; this is strange for her because she is usually quiet and polite

KusuKusu is Rima's Shugo chara

Pepe is Yaya's Shugo chara

Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia are my Shugo charas

And Caramel and Ichigo are Michiko's Shugo charas

**(Sky: I don't think that I need to explain what KusuKusu, Pepe, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia look like. And what Caramel and Ichigo's pictures are on my profile)**

"OK!!! LET'S GO TO SLEEP NOW!!! WE NEED SLEEP TO BE A STRONG AND HEALTHY PEROSN!!!!" Yaya yelled punching both fists into the air

We sweat drop

"Yaya-tan will never change dechu."

"You got that right..." Ran, Miki and Ichigo responded

"So true desu..."

"It is getting late," I say

"Yeah. Night Amu," Rima says walking to her room

"Night Rima. Night guys!" I say walking off to my own room

"Night!"

I walk to my room which was down the hall, I open the double doors to my room and Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia gasped in awe

"Wow! Amu-chan! Your style has grown!" Miki told me

The others nodded in agreement

I didn't think it was much different from my old room

**(Sky: The room's on my profile)**

"You guys can sleep on the desk over there," I told them

"OK Amu-chan!" Ran, Suu and Dia said

"Amu-chan. This room has a wonderful room of the lake," Miki told me looking out the balcony door

"Yeah. It really is beautiful," I said walking toward the balcony door myself

Out the balcony you could see the lake that was a beautiful crystal blue and a lovely flower garden surrounding it

"I have to sketch it!" Miki said pulling out her sketch book

I smile. _She never changed_

I pulled out from my draw a white night gown. Hey I'm a ghost but even ghost have to be comfortable when sleeping

The gown reached about mid-thigh and it was longed sleeved

"Night guys."

"Night Amu-chan!"

I slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep

_~*Amu's Dream (still in her P.O.V)*~ _

_I was in a world similar to when I first Character Transformed with Dia_

_But instead of stars there when crescent moons_

"_Amu." Called a voice_

"_Who are you?"_

"_That does not matter right now. What does matter is you heart eggs."_

"_You mean Ran and the others?"_

"_Yes Amu."_

"_What about them?"_

"_Do not be afraid of what I am going to tell you."_

"_..."_

"_You are a princess to open the gateway to darkness."_

"_What do you mean princess?"_

"_You heart is the last one needed to open the keyhole."_

"_What are you talking about!?"_

"_Protect your heart with this."_

_Two pink fans appeared in front of me, I grab them_

"_What am I meant to do with this?"_

"_Protect your heart Amu! Don't let them have it!"_

"_Wait!"_

"_Find the one with the Key to your lock! He will help you!"_

"_Wait! What about the Humpty Lock!_

"_Find the one with the key!_

"_Wait!"_

_~* Amu's Dream End*~_

**(Sky: The fans are on profile ignore the person)**

My eyes shot open, I sat up on my bed

_Strange dream_

"Good morning Amu- CHAN!?!?!"

"Suu be quiet." Miki said half asleep

"B-b-b-but A-a-a-a-amu-chan's!!!" Suu said point at me

"What's wrong with Amu-CHAN!?!?!" Ran said who is also in front of me

The other's flew over and screamed too

"Amu-chan," Miki started, "Look in the mirror."

I did what I was told and was shocked

My eyes had changed, one of my eyes were the same honey-golden while my other eye was a pale blue

"AHHH!!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs

"AHHH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Michiko

"AHHH!!!!" Rima

"COOL!!!!!!" Yaya

I sweat dropped at Yaya's response

The all of them came barging into my room

Each one of them had a different eyes colour like me and holding something else in their hands

Rima had her normal honey-gold eye and a peach pink eye

Michiko had her chocolate brown eye and a light violet eye

And Yaya had her light brown eye and a saffron yellow eye

"Ehh!?! You guys too?"

"Yeah!" They all say at once

"First that weird dream now this," I say

"EHHH!?!?" They all say at once

"Amu-chii too?"

"What! Yaya you too?" Michiko asked

"Micchi too?"

"I had a weird dream too," Rima started sitting on my bed

"Hmm?"

"What's the matter Rima?"

"Amu, there's something under you bed."

"What?" I said motioning Rima to hop off

I pulled of the covers and saw the two fans I saw in my dream

"OK. Creepy... Same as my dream," I say picking up the fans

"What was your dream about Amu?" Rima asked me

"Well I heard a voice and it told me to protect my heart, because I'm a princess to open the gateway to darkness."

"Strange... My dream was like that kinda." Michiko told us

"What was your about Micchi-tan?"

"Well, a voice told me to protect the princess's heart, with this." Michiko held out a spear and a shield

**(Sky: All the weapons are on my profile just ignore the people)**

"Wow..." Everyone said but Rima

"That's strange. My dream was like that too. But I was told to use this." Rima held up two maces

"Yaya too!" Yaya held up two fans that were similar to mine but they were blue

"Are these dream connected?"

"..."

"OH WELL!!! Let's get something to eat!!!" Yaya yelled

"You guys stay here." I tell the charas

"Umm. OK Amu-chan!" Ran said

_Strange she's not energetic as usual_

I picked up the two fans and walked up to the door with the others

But as soon as we stepped out...

Our shadows turned into...

A monster...

"What is that thing!?!?"

**~Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I woke up to shut up my stupid alarm clock

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Were the hell is it..."

"IKUTO!!!"

"What... WHOA!!!!"

Before I could say anything Utau already tackled me down

"Ikuto!" She hugged me tight like I was some doll

"Utau let go..."

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I give my brother a good morning hug?"

"No. Why are you here?" I say with my eyebrow twitching a few times

"Umm... I forgot!"

I glare at her

"Utau! Ikuto! Time to greet the new neighbours!"

"Oh yeah! That's why!"

"Fine. Tell mum I'll be down in a minute."

"OK!" She let me go and ran down the stairs

_She's heavy for a 15 year old..._

I grabbed some clothes and got changed into a white shirt and some jeans. A had a black hoddie jacket that was zipped halfway and a random cross dangling from my neck

I was about to put on my shoes when I looked out from my balcony to see who the new neighbour was

I could see mum and Utau talking to a girl. Quite beautiful, but then again looks can be deceiving

She was a girl with shoulder bubble-gum pink hair with one light blue streak in her left side bang, and had a maroon coloured hat with a sliver cross on it. She was wearing a sleeveless, collared, about mid-thigh dress, the dress was plaided pink and purple

**(Sky: I'm so lazy! The Pic on profile!)**

_Why do I feel like I know her?_

**~Utau's P.O.V. ~**

Mum and I went to see out new neighbours

The first person we saw was a pinked haired girl

"Mum," I say in a low whisper, "Do I have to greet them? They're weird already!"

"Utau that's not nice." Mum scolded me

"Whatever."

"Hi! Welcome to the neighbourhood!" Mum said in a cheerful voice

The girl turned around. Omg she's so weird. Her eyes were strange too like her hair

Her eyes... One was a honey-golden and the other was a pale blue

"Mum I told you so. They're weird." I say loud enough for her to hear

"Utau!" Mum scolded

"It's alright. Really. Most people think I'm weird. So Utau-san isn't the only one." She told use with a smile

"Oh OK. But don't think you're not getting punished Utau. Anyway I'm Souko Tsukiyomi and this is my daughter Utau." Mum said sticking her hand out

"Amu. Amu Hinamori."

_**~Dead Gorgeous ~**_

**Ikuto: I'm tired**

**Sky: I can tell you've got bags under your eyes**

**Ikuto: SHUT UP!!!!!**

**Amu: *trying to hold laughter***

**Ikuto: *glares* why can't I remember Amu?**

**Sky: *pats Ikuto's head* all will be explained later baka neko**

**Ikuto: WHO YOU CALLING BAKA NEKO!?!?!**

**Sky: Umm you**

**Ikuto: I really hate you Sky**

**Sky: I hate you too**

***Sky and Ikuto have a glaring contest***

**Amu: *sweat drop* Please R&R**

**Sky: Oh! I don't own Caramel and Ichigo!**


End file.
